dieseld199fandomcom-20200214-history
A Brony on the Line
A Brony on the Line is the thirty-ninth short and the first short in CGI of Tomica Thomas & Friends. Plot Gordon rushes along the main line with the express, proud to be the fastest engine on Sodor (in the Railway Series anyway). However, his Driver spots something on the line ahead of them, applying the brakes to avoid a collision. Upon closer inspection, Gordon and his driver realize that the track is blocked by a pony. When the pony proceeds to spout catchphrases, Gordon proceeds to run it over. Shortly later, Percy arrives on the scene searching for his missing pony, Quite distraught to see what has become of his beloved pet. Characters * Gordon * Percy * Percy's Pony * Gordon's Driver * Spencer (mentioned) * Connor (mentioned) * Caitlin (mentioned) Trivia *This short is the first installment of Tomica Thomas and Friends to be produced in CGI. Accordingly, Gordon and Percy also make their appearance as CGI models. *This short parodies the Railway Series story and subsequent TV Series episode A Cow on the Line. Gallery tub2.png tub23.png TT&FS.jpg Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-52-02.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-52-07.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-52-16.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-52-29.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-53-04.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-53-17.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-52-33.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-53-21.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-53-54.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-53-30.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-07.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-18.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-26.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-29.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-33.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-38.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-40.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-44.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-50.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-54.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-54-58.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-04.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-06.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-07.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-17.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-21.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-26.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-40.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-37.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-33.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-42.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-45.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-55-47.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-56-22.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-56-33.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-57-31.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-57-33.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-57-36.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-57-45.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-57-48.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-57-51.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-57-55.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-57-59.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-58-08.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-58-03.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-58-25.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-58-29.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-58-43.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-58-54.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-59-14.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-59-31.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-59-37.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-59-53.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 17-59-59.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-00-09.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-00-27.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-00-29.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-00-40.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-00-50.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-00-59.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-01-04.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-01-08.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-01-15.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-01-30.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h14m12s508.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-25-46.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-01-44.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-01-47.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-01-50.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-01-54.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-02-01.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-02-23.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-02-11.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-02-45.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-02-55.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-03-01.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-03-15.png Screenshot from 2018-05-24 18-03-41.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h08m49s493.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h08m57s711.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h09m04s298.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h11m46s972.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h12m05s606.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h12m43s930.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h12m50s899.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h13m24s441.png vlcsnap-2018-05-25-16h13m46s256.png vlcsnap-2018-07-28-12h17m11s888.png vlcsnap-2019-06-27-18h38m42s719.png vlcsnap-2019-06-27-18h39m02s807.png vlcsnap-2019-06-27-18h39m08s321.png vlcsnap-2019-06-27-18h41m56s069.png Video Category:Shorts Category:CGI